Veil Proxima
}} | levelrange = Enemy Level: 80 - 90 Fighter Level: 32-45 | numberofmission = 8 | resources = | connections = Saturn Proxima }} Veil Proxima is a Empyrean specific area that is under Grineer control. Proxima locations contain no Dark Sectors and cannot have any Invasions occur within it. An Intrinsics rank 7 or higher in any category is required to access any of the missions in Veil Proxima. Additionally, the player must complete Kasio's Rest in Saturn Proxima to access the first node in Veil Proxima. Enemies Missions Rewards Mission Completion Rewards= |-|Caches=These are found by activating terminals on Abandoned Derelicts. Points of Interest Sentient Anomaly The Sentient Anomaly is an objective that will spawn in a specific node marked by a flashing symbol between every 2 hours or 2 hours and 45 minutes. Cephalon Cy will request that the Tenno investigate the Sentient presence in the area at the beginning of the mission. Once the Tenno enter the Sentient Anomaly, Cephalon Cy will tell the Tenno to "sterilize" the area of Sentient life. A red crystal will always spawn near the end of the tileset, which can only be destroyed via melee attacking it with the equipped. Destroying the crystal will trigger the Erra quest. There are separate instances of the crystal for each squad member. Abandoned Derelict Appearing as large multi-flanged Orokin structure, similar to the one resting in the Orb Vallis' south-eastern corner, the Abandoned Derelict is an entirely optional area that can be entered and explored. This structure may occur as space debris without being a Derelict, and players will have no indication if it is enterable or not until they approach, at which point Cephalon Cy will comment upon it. Entry is located on one of the detatched flanges, a glowing Orokin portal. Inside, players will find a heavily Infested version of Orokin Moon maps, various Infested enemies, lootable containers, and occasionally a terminal. Unlocking the terminal will drop blueprints/parts for the upon completion of the mission. Tips *Exo Crewships can fire a special projectile (appears as a light-green wall of energy) which locks onto other Grineer ships. Upon impact, this will cause the unit to regenerate health extremely fast, making them effectively unkillable by turret or archgun fire. **The buff lasts around 1 minute and 30 seconds (unconfirmed). **It is possible to overcome the health regeneration using the forward artillery gun and in some cases certain battle avionics or ordnance missiles. **The crewship will continue using this buff until destroyed, even if under the control of the Tenno and if all enemies inside have already been killed. It is therefore a high priority to take these down. *Within the Sentient Anomaly, certain walls can be destroyed with the operator amp, revealing small rooms with loot inside. **Some doors are resistant to damage. Instead, use void blast repeatedly to open them. They will close quickly if the number of void blasts used was insufficient, and also will close automatically after some time. **For fast runs, any AOE damage abilities/weapons with enough range may break containers inside and can be collected remotely with the use of / Trivia *The area may be a reference to the real-life Veil Nebula, the remnant of a supernova that took place 21,000 years ago and is located approximately 2,400 light years away from Earth. *According to Red Veil's belief, the Veil is another layer of reality between the Void and material world, making Veil Proxima somehow related to the Void. *''Proxima'' is an alternate form of Latin word proximus, which means nearest, next or adjoining. **''Proxima'' is also another name of Proxima Centauri, a flare star in the southern constellation of Centaurus, the nearest star to the sun. *Speculatively, Veil Proxima is a remote location, far outside of Origin System, where the Sentients travel back from Tau System. In this regard, it is probably also where the original Sentients embarked to Tau System through Void Jump during Orokin Empire Era. Media Patch History *For every Sentient Anomaly POI that you complete you’ll earn a new Anomaly Shard; a shard ripped from a Sentient Anomaly in the Veil Proxima! **As mentioned in 27.0.11, we wanted to implement a more token based system to obtain the Tenebrous Ephemera that we removed from the drop table. An Anomaly Shard is 100% guaranteed at End of Mission for every Sentient Anomaly POI you complete. ;Tenebrous Ephemera Removal and Future Acquisition TEMPORARILY removed the Tenebrous Ephemera as a drop from Reinforced Sentient Containers aboard the Sentient Anomaly in Veil Proxima. The drop method is causing numerous issues in terms of connectivity stability and player frustration. We’re going to be changing the acquisition method that won’t involve a direct drop rate in a near future Hotfix/Update, and will instead be closer to a token system (complete X Anomaly missions to buy Ephemera from a vendor). *The Tenebrous Ephemera will be coming back as soon as possible in a better acquisition method. *Fixed broken warp sounds in the Sentient tileset. *Introduced. }} Category:Sentient Category:Empyrean Category:Update 27 Category:Planets Category:Missions Category:Proxima